Ein paar Gedanken
by Tasare
Summary: ...zum aktuellen HP-Kinoabenteuer. Wie man sich richtig schön peinlich machen kann, über die beängstigende Parallele zwischen Harry Potter und Wesley Crusher und vieles mehr.


Einige Gedankengänge zum aktuellen HP-Kinoabenteuer  
  
Um es gleich vorweg zu nehmen - das ist eigentlich keine Geschichte. Außer man betrachtet   
autobiographische Essays als solche.  
Fakt ist: Als ich Freitag Nacht aus dem Kino kam war ich so aufgedreht, dass ich zwei   
Stunden lang wach im Bett lag und nicht einschlafen konnte.   
  
Folgende Dinge sind mir dabei durch den Kopf gegangen:  
  
1. Wie es möglich ist, dass man mit 27 Jahren so aufgeregt ist, dass man zwei Stunden vor   
dem Besuch einen *Kinderfilms* nichts mehr essen kann?  
2. Wie man im Kinofoyer kleine Kinder erschreckt!  
3. Wie man sich ordentlich peinlich machen kann!  
4. Die Freuden einer gewissen Duell-Szene.  
5. Warum Film II prinzipiell besser ist.  
6. Ist es ein schwuler Loth-Lorien Elbe? Nein - es ist Lucius Malfoy!  
7. Warum klaut Hermione Ron die Zeilen?  
8. Über die beängstigende Seelenverwandtschaft von Harry und Wesley Crusher...  
  
  
1. Wie es möglich ist, dass man mit 27 Jahren so aufgeregt ist, dass man zwei Stunden vor   
dem Besuch einen *Kinderfilms* nichts mehr essen kann.  
  
Jaja - da hatten wir uns extra rechtzeitig zwei Stunden vorher getroffen um noch in Ruhe   
essen zu können - und dann saß ich beim Afghanen und hatte _gar_keinen_ Hunger.  
Da ich den ganzen Tag über extra wenig gegessen hatte, weil ich ja wusste, dass ich abends   
noch ins Restaurant gehen würde - und weil Popcorn schon aus Prinzip immer sein muss, ist   
es also nicht möglich, dass ich einfach keinen Hunger hatte.  
Ich war schlichtweg aufgeregt.  
Wegen einem Kinderfilm.  
Mit 27 (in Worten: siebenundzwanzig) Jahren.  
Und da gibt es 14 Jährige, die sich Gedanken machen, ob sie vielleicht zu alt für Harry Potter   
sind.  
Sollte ich mir um meinen Geisteszustand Sorgen machen? -Naaa!  
  
2. Wie man im Kinofoyer kleine Kinder erschreckt  
  
Ganz einfach: Man kommt ins Kino, sieht einen fetten Papp-Aufsteller und fängt erst mal   
richtig an abzulästern: Hermione sieht aus, als wäre sie zehn, Godric Gryffindors Schwert ist   
ja winzig - es hat genau die richtige Länge für Harry - Gryffindor muss als ziemlich klein   
gewesen sein...  
Seltsame Blicke fliegen einem aus Kinderaugen zu - Erwachsene, die in Harry Potter gehen?   
Und dann lästern sie auch noch über ihn ab?  
Aber das unglaublichste: Sie laufen mit Slytherin Schals durch die Gegend! Igitt!!!   
Erwachsene sind echt komisch!  
  
3. Wie man sich ordentlich peinlich machen kann  
  
Noch einfacher: Man fragt am Tresen nach, ob auf einem der Becher denn auch Snape drauf   
ist, und kreischt vor Freude laut auf, wenn man herausfindet, dass das so ist.  
  
4. Die Freuden einer gewissen Duell-Szene  
  
Oh ja! Nachdem sie meine allerliebste Lieblingsszene aus vier Büchern nicht dabei hatten   
("Or maybe" - said a very cold voice right behind them - "He's waiting to hear why the two of   
you didn't arrive on the school-train!) War die Duell-Szene eine wahre Freude!  
  
Kann mir bitte jemand sagen, dass ich nicht die einzige Person in Deutschland bin, die   
spontan applaudiert hat, als Lockard an die Wand geflogen ist? In "meinem" Kinosaal war das   
nämlich so. Nicht, dass ich prinzipiell ein Problem damit habe, mich peinlich zu machen (nöö   
- das kann ich gut) - aber ein bisschen frustriert mich das immer noch. Ich dachte, alle finden   
Snape gut!?  
  
Nebenbei: Besonders zärtlich ist er mit Malfoy ja nicht umgegangen. Schön, schön.   
  
5. Warum Film II prinzipiell besser ist  
  
Viele, viele gute Snape Szenen!!!   
Ich hatte den Eindruck, sie waren diesmal näher am Buch. Und es gab keine "Diese Szene ist   
nur dazu da um diese Information rüberzubringen, die wir aus einer anderen Szene   
weggelassen haben, deswegen haben wir einfach noch eine neue überflüssige Szene   
geschrieben" Szenen. Das hat in Film eins richtig genervt!   
  
6. Ist es ein schwuler Loth-Lorien Elbe? Nein - es ist Lucius Malfoy  
  
Da gibt es kaum was zu zu sagen, oder? Lucius Malfoy hat voll überzeugt. Auch wenn er   
mich jedes Mal wieder an Haldir von Lorien und Co erinnert...  
Nebenbei war es auch ganz schön zu sehen, dass Draco mal was zu tun hatte: Szenen, in   
denen er richtig viel an einem Stück gesprochen hat. Nur gut, dass Crabbe und Goyle so stille   
Typen sind.   
  
7. Warum klaut Hermione Ron die Zeilen?  
  
Ja - woher weiß Hermione, was ein Mudblood ist? Im Buch sind das Rons Zeilen - und nur   
weil er gerade Schnecken kotzt, muss man ihm nicht seinen Text klauen, oder?  
  
8. Über die beängstigende Seelenverwandtschaft von Harry Potter und Wesley Crusher.  
  
Schauder. Die einzige Szene, die so richtig daneben war. "Hoffentlich wird Harry Potter   
immer da sein, um den Tag zu retten", "Ja, das werde ich!"   
Brrrr. Na ja - solange er nur Hogwarts und die Zauberwelt rettet und nicht gleich die ganze   
Galaxie, müssen wir wohl dankbar sein. Aber die Parallele zu Wesley geht mir einfach nicht   
aus dem Kopf. Den konnte ich auch noch nie leiden.   
Könnte vielleicht mal jemand Daniel Radcliffe beibringen, wie man seinen Text gescheit   
rüberbringt?  
  
Fazit: Da lohnt es sich tatsächlich, noch mal Geld an die Kinokasse zu tragen. Und für   
horrend Geld (doppelter Preis) bei Amazon die Videokassette als UK Import zu bestellen.  
Einziges Problem: Film III soll im Sommer rauskommen - da kann ich dann ja gar nicht   
meinen Slytherin Schal umbinden, wenn ich ins Kino gehe! *Oh-nein!* 


End file.
